Kagome's Loss
by bakaxnaomi
Summary: What happens when Kagome looses her memory in a battle? Will Inuyasha help her and get her to fall in love with him again? Or will Koga interfere and make Kagome fall in love with him? Find out in Kagome’s Loss.
1. Chapter 1: The Tragic Day

**Kagome's Loss**

**Summary:** What happens when Kagome looses her memory in a battle? Will Inuyasha help her and get her to fall in love with him again? Or will Koga interfere and make Kagome fall in love with him? Find out in Kagome's Loss. I'm not going to continue until I have at least 5 reviews. So please read and review even if it sucks. Please have some sympathy, I'm a newbie.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Tragic Day**

"I sense a sacred jewel shard," Kagome says. "A lot of them. It's coming closer"

'It's another ordinary day in the feudal era' thought Sango. 'Kagome sensed the jewel, we'd defeat the demon, and we'd have another jewel shard' she thought. But little did they know, something terrible was about to happen.

"Kagome! Get outta here!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back as one of the demons snatched her. "Kagome!" yelled Shippo. As the demon was flying overhead, it dropped Kagome. "Kagome! No!" the gang yelled in unison. Luckily, she fell on a pile of leaves. But the demon had suppressed her memory before he dropped her. But, he didn't succeed in erasing all of her memories. As soon as the gang had defeated the demons, Inuyasha had run to Kagome's side with the others not very far behind.

"Kagome! Are you ok? Kagome answer me!" Inuyasha yelled. "Wake up! Please Kagome wake up!" he said with tears filling his eyes as the others arrived. "Kagome," Shippo said with tears in his eyes. Sango had started crying and Miroku hugged her tightly while Shippo and Kirara hugged crying together and Inuyasha held Kagome tightly in his arms, crying. Kirara, Sango and Miroku had thought they had lost their Best Friend, Shippo felt like he lost his mother, and Inuyasha thought he lost the love of his life.

Suddenly, Kagome had gained consciousness. "Kagome?" said Inuyasha. Everyone had stopped crying and looked down at them. "Kagome!" Inuyasha and Shippo had yelled happily in unison. Smiles and tears of joy had fallen upon the 5 of them. They had their Best Friend back! Oh how happy they were.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Inuyasha said. "Ahhh! You have dog ears!" Kagome yelled as she backed away looking around frightened. "Who are you? Where am I? Mom! Where are you? Sota! Grandpa!" she yelled while she was getting up. She went up to Sango(looking frightened because Sango had her boomerang on her back) and said, "Excuse me? Can you tell me where I am? And who that person is?(pointing at Inuyasha) And who everyone else is?(looking around at everyone)." Sango stared at Kagome surprised and confused as tears rolled down her eyes once again. "Are you ok? Why are you crying? Did someone die?" Kagome asked. Sango had said nothing and hugged Miroku. Inuyasha sat there on the ground crying silently while Shippo slowly walked closer with the cute little Kirara at his side.

"Kagome, do you know who we are?" Miroku said in a calm voice. "No, but evidently you know who I am," she said. "Well," Miroku started, "My name is Miroku, this here is Sango," he had began but paused to wipe a tear that had fallen, "the dog eared one is Inuyasha, the fox looking one is Shippo, and the cat is Kirara. We….," Miroku stopped and silence fell. "We're your Best Friends," Inuyasha finished. Kagome had turned around and looked very confused. "I think that we should take her to Lady Kaede," Shippo suggested. "Yeah. Come on Kagome come with me," said Miroku as he stretched out his arm toward her. She had grabbed it and they started walking toward the village.

* * *

**I know you're probably thinking 'This is a lame story' but this is what I came up with. So, please review! luv, Naomi Kisuno**


	2. Chapter 2:The Surprising News

**A/N:Voila! Next chapter! **

**Thank you!**

**jessie-ashley**  
**Muffins McKenzie**

Please review again!

**Disclaimer:**Sadly, no I don't own Inuyasha, and neither does my Beta-reader, Muffins McKenzie.

* * *

**Chapter 2:Surprising News**

The gang finally arrived at the village. Then they found Lady Kaede.

"Lady Kaede! Something's wrong with Kagome. She doesn't know who we are." Miroku said.

"Aye. Let's go to my hut. Maybe we can figure out what happened." said Lady Kaede.

"Kagome, do you know who I am?" asked Lady Kaede.

"No..." answered Kagome.

"Exactly what happened?" asked Lady Kaede.

"Well, it was an ordinary day." Miroku began "Kagome had sensed a few sacred jewel shards, and we were ready to fight. But while in battle with a lot of demons, one of them grabbed her. Then after we defeated them all, we ran to Kagome's side. She was unconscious for a while and regained consciousness again. She seemed frightened. Then we brought her to you and here we are now." Miroku explained.

"And what did this demon look like?" Kaede asked. "Well I don't really know…" Miroku said.

"He was a big, ugly, fat demon." Sango had answered out of the corner of the room. "I was fighting him and he ran away and snatched Kagome. He was a weird color...like a dirty blonde kind of color."

"Aye, I believe that's the Memory Suppressing Demon." Kaede replied.

"Memory Suppressing Demon?" said Shippo and Inuyasha in unison.

"Yes. Since Kagome had jewel shards and she could sense them, they probably planned to suppress her memory and turn her to the evil side so that they can have the jewel to themselves." Kaede had explained.

"Those evil little imps! They're gonna get it!" Inuyasha had whispered under his breath.

"Excuse me," Kagome started, "but I think I remember you, what was your name again?" She said looking at Inuyasha.

"My name's Inuyasha," he said.

"Wait...I think its coming to me...now I remember! You and I had to find something and defeat someone or something right?" Kagome had said.

Everyone was surprised. "Yeah, we have to defeat a demon named Naraku and we have to get the sacred jewel fragments so that we can put it together because you shattered it!" Inuyasha said.

"I what…oh yeah….I remember that. And this…SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

"I guess not all her memory was erased. But still, she still doesn't remember us. Why is that?" Miroku asked, no one in general.

"Well, maybe because Inuyasha was the first person she saw in this era and the person she was with the most, she remembers him. Along with her family and friends in _her_ era." Kaede said.

"Yeah, and she just _happens _to remember the word that hurts me the most…. 'Sit'." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Since Kagome seems to remember you the most Inuyasha, maybe you should be her teacher. You know like help her get her memory back," Miroku suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Inuyasha, from today, until she regains her memory, ye shall help her to regain that memory. Let nothing get into your way for this assignment for it is very important. I mean that's not a problem is it?" Kaede asked.

"No, it's not a problem. I guess I can help her. I mean she_ is _supposed to be my best friend." Inuyasha said.

"It's settled then. Inuyasha will help Kagome regain her memory. And the others will help. Right?" Kaede said.

"Yeah, of course," Miroku, Sango, and Shippo said in unison.

**

* * *

A/N:**This chapter was co-written with Muffins McKenzie. My thanks go out to her. Oh yes, and please reveiw! But please no flames, this is my first real attempt at fanfiction. 


	3. Chapter 3: Koga You Dummy!

**Disclaimer:**Sadly, no I don't own Inuyasha, and neither does my Beta-reader, Muffins McKenzie

Ok! Chapter 3 here we come!

* * *

**Chapter 3:Koga You Dummy!**

"Ok so should we start from the beginning?" Miroku asked as they sat under a tree outside. "Ok I think I already introduced everyone so….why don't we just tell her the whole story?" Miroku suggested. "Ok now this is what happened…," Inuyasha began, "You came from your time through a well right? Then you saw me pinned to a tree with a stupid arrow. Then I got free and defeated the demon that pulled you through the well and into this era. Then we met Shippo, then Miroku, and lastly Sango. It was different when we met Sango because she wanted to kill us," Inuyasha explained. "Ok I think I get it," said Kagome still confused. "And we're all friends because you shattered the Sacred Jewel and because we all want to slaughter Naraku, a cruel demon that killed Sango's village, and that we all despise," Inuyasha said. "Oh I'm so sorry Sango," Kagome said. "It's ok. He also got my brother to be on his side," Sango said as she made a fist with her right hand. "Ok enough jibber jabber! Now let's go find some jewel shards. "What? How are we gonna do that?" Kagome asked. "Well you're a priestess and," Miroku was stopped. "I'm a what?" Kagome said very, very confused. "You're a priestess and you can sense the sacred jewel shards," Miroku finished. "Ok wait so I'm a priestess and I can sense sacred jewel shards?" Kagome asked. "Yes and we defeat the demon that has the jewel shard within their body," Miroku explained. "Ok? But how do I do this?" Kagome said as she asked more questions. "We don't know," Miroku started, "You just tell us when you sense them and you lead us to them." "Ok? Well right now I feel something coming this way," Kagome started, "It feels like its really powerful. It's getting closer."

"Ok let's get ready. Bring it on," Inuyasha said as he got out his tetsusaiga. All of a sudden there is a huge gust of wind. "Kagome are you ok? I just overheard some stupid ugly fat demon talking about you," Koga said as he came out of the woods. "Koga you dummy! I was just about to slaughter you!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga. "Why? Because I came to save Kagome?" Koga said in a cool way. "No because I thought you were a demon!" Inuyasha yelled. Then they started yelling back and forth. "Do they always have to fight?" Shippo asked. "I guess," Miroku answered. "ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Sango yelled. Silence fell….then Koga spoke. "Kagome! Are you ok? I was so worried! What happened?" Koga said as he knelt in front of her and grabbed her hand. "Who who are you?" Kagome said in a calm day dreamy voice blushing a little. "What what are you talking about? It's me, Koga!" he said. "Kagome's memory got suppressed. She doesn't remember any of us," Sango answered. "Her memory suppressed eh?" Koga said thinking. "Come on Kagome let's go," he said. He picked her up, she started smiling and blushing even more and he started running. "Kagome!"

* * *

Ok there it was! Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Ok well…please R&R! Ok arigato gozaimasu! 


	4. Chapter 4: Koga's Home

Ok I thank all who reviewed….Ryous-Crystal, shangxiang10, and xXFoolishXx thank you soooo much for all your kind words! Ok….enough emotion on to chapter 4!

**Disclaimer:**Sadly, no I don't own Inuyasha, and neither does my Beta-reader, Muffins McKenzie

* * *

**Chapter 4:Koga's Home**

"Oh my gosh! Koga that idiot! How can he do that? Can he do that? It's like a kidnapping isn't it?" Inuyasha started yelling on and on about it. "Well don't just pace back and forth and yell about it! Let's go after her!" Sango started yelling at Inuyasha, "We need to get her before they turn her against us!" "She's right Inuyasha! Let's go!" Shippo said.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kagome and Koga…**

"So who did you say you were again?" Kagome asked him. "I'm Koga…your best friend," he answered. "My best friend huh? But those other nice people said that I was there best friend," she answered. "No they aren't they're the enemy! They took you away from us so that they can have the jewel all their own. See we had a plan to get all the jewel shards and return it to its rightful owner. Inuyasha just wanted it so he can become a full demon because he's only half demon along with half human," Koga explained. "Oh I see! They're the bad guys and they were acting nice and stuff but they aren't," Kagome repeated so it was clear. "Yes! You're on the right track," he said in a cheery voice.

They had arrived at a house that looked like a palace. It was beautiful. There was a black color trimming and the whole of it was a gold color. It was magnificent. "Is this your house?" Kagome asked with her eyes open wide. "Yeah. It's where I grew up as a little kid. They won't find us here," he answered. "This is a beautiful home," Kagome said. "Thanks. Let's go in come on," Koga said.

"Mom I'm home!" Koga yelled as they walked in the door. "Oh! My Koga's home!" said a sweet voice from the kitchen and in a couple of seconds a very pretty, averaged size woman with brown hair exactly like Koga's walked out. She had a height of about 5'2". "Oh Koga! Come here my baby!" she said giving him a bunch of kisses. "Mom mom mom no stop! Mom!" he said pointing his eyes toward Kagome. "Oh! Has my Koga found himself a girlfriend?" she asked. "No!" Koga and Kagome said in unison. "Hi! My name is Kagome. Koga is just my best friend," Kagome introduced herself. "Oh, well I'm Koga's mother, Setsuko Maekawa," she said. "Ok. Hello Mrs. Maekawa," Kagome said as she stretched out her arm for a handshake. "No! Please don't be so formal call me Setsuko," she said as she stretched out her arm. "Ok then in other words…Hello Setsuko-san," Kagome said as they shook hands. "Well your a very nice young girl. I would love for my Koga to find someone nice like you," Setsuko san said. "Well mom we're going to my room…so we're right here if you need anything," Koga said. "Ok," she said.

* * *

Ok I know this chapter sucked and the next one will be Inuyasha's side of this story…so yeah…please review! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Search

Ok I thank all who reviewed….xXFoolishXx thank you soooo much for reviewing! This is so cool my first fan fic is successful! YAY! tear Ok….I'm also really sorry I took so long! I went on this cruise thing and things like that so I was busy enough with that let's go on to chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, no I still don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Search**

The gang was going all over the place, this way and that. "I can't pick up Koga's scent," Inuyasha said sniffing around all over the place, "I can't get Kagome's scent either." "That's odd. Do you think Inuyasha's using his touch?" Shippo said. "I'm not losing my touch!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Shippo and gave him a big noogie. "Hey stop!" Shippo yelled at him. "Cut it out Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she pulled Shippo away from him. Shippo straightened up and stuck his tongue out. "Why you…," Inuyasha said as he started to walk towards him. "Stop!" Sango yelled as she cut in front of him, "Come on we have to go save Kagome!"

They went all over the place when finally after about 2 hours Inuyasha caught a scent of Koga. "I got it!" he yelled. Everyone else stared in confusion. "I got Koga's scent!" he yelled once more. "Ok then lead us to her!" Shippo said with glee. Inuyasha had leaded them through the forest and in the grassy plains. After 2 hours they were tired as hell. "Inuyasha are you sure you got his scent? I mean he can't be that far and I think we already came through here. And I'm really tired," Shippo said in a tired voice. "Yeah Inuyasha it's getting late and we're all pooped out. Why don't we sleep here tonight," Miroku suggested. "No we have to find Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "We want to find her too but we're all tired. Can't we continue tomorrow?" Shippo asked. "Fine I guess. But we're gonna look for her first thing tomorrow as soon as we get up," Inuyasha said. "Yeah sure," Sango, Shippo, and Miroku said in unison.

That night, Inuyasha couldn't sleep at all. He kept thinking about Kagome. He kept saying to himself, "I want to hold her! I love her so much! I wanted to get her to fall in love with me again…well I mean I heard that she liked me…but no stupid Koga had to step in and take her away from me! What if he makes her fall in love with him? Then I'm screwed! Shit Koga that dumb…" but his thoughts got cut off by a voice. He wasn't sure who it was but it sounded like Kagome. Inuyasha looked around to try and see something, like Kagome, but he didn't see anything. He thought it was just his imagination and it was. He then slowly laid back in the position he was in and looked at the beautiful night sky. He thought for a while then finally fell asleep.

The next morning the all got up bright and early ready to look for Kagome. "Come on let's go!" Inuyasha yelled. They went once again all over the place but Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent in a flash. "I got her scent! This way," Inuyasha said as everyone followed. They then arrived at a beautiful house. With black trimming and gold walls. "Wow it's beautiful," Sango said, "Is this where her scent lead to?" "Yeah," Inuyasha said. "Are you sure?" Shippo asked. "Yes I'm sure now come on let's go look for her," Inuyasha said. "Ok," the 3 of them said in unison. They came up to the front door and opened it. And they saw…

* * *

Haha! That's the end of this chapter wait for the next one to see what happens! Thank you for reading! Please review 


	6. Chapter 6: Whoa!

Thanks xXFoolishXx for reviewing on like every single chapter! Thank you so much! tears sorry I just erased one of my neopets account and I put one of my pets up for adoption so yeah I'm sad. Anyway…what did they see? o0

* * *

Chapter 6: Whoa!

"What the?" Inuyasha started when they opened the door. Everyone stared at the kitchen like zombies. "Um…" Sango said. And you wouldn't believe what they saw. It was the funkiest thing in their whole lives. Koga…..dare I say it? He was…wearing…make up! And an apron. And he was baking something…cookies! "Wow she's hot," Miroku said walking in 2 minutes later. "Miroku that's Koga!" Shippo said. twitch twitch(Miroku) "Um I meant she…I mean he's hideous!" Miroku said then he whispered to himself 'nightmares'. "What are you guys doing here?" Koga yelled grabbing a towel to wipe the make up off his face. "We came to get Kagome. Where is she?" Inuyasha asked. "Why should I tell you? You only want the jewel so you can become full demon. That's the only reason why you want her…isn't it?" Koga said. "No!" Inuyasha yelled back. They started arguing as usual and it took them forever to shut up. Then Kagome walks into the room. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he ran towards her for a hug. She ran…not towards Shippo but towards the bedroom door. "Kagome! Where are you going?" Shippo said still running towards her. Kagome slammed the door and Shippo fell backwards and started to cry. "She doesn't remember you hakuchi!" Inuyasha yelled. "Don't call me an idiot!" Shippo yelled back. "Well you are one?" Inuyasha said. "Shut up," Shippo said. "Damn Koga. Are you trying to give us nightmares? Why are you wearing make-up? Are you a girl in real life? Pretending to be a guy? What' wrong with you? Don't you know that make-up is for girls?" Inuyasha commented. "Shut up! Kagome and my mom did this to me! So I just left it and I ended up putting an apron on and baking cookies," Koga replied. "Mmm those cookies smell good. What kind are they?" Shippo asked sniffing around. "They're chocolate chip. Want some?" Koga said with a smiling face. "Sure!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran for the tray of cookies. "Careful they're hot," Koga explained. "Shippo. Why are you eating cookies from someone you don't like?" Miroku asked. "Because I'm hungry! You don't feed me! And someone should! I'm just a small innocent fox demon who starves almost every night because Kagome isn't with us," Shippo answered. "Ok sure," Miroku replied.

"Ok so Koga. Can we please talk to Kagome?" Sango asked Koga. "Go right ahead. I don't care. It's just that she doesn't want to talk to you," Koga replied. "Why? What did you do Koga?" Inuyasha yelled. "Nothing. She just thinks you're the bad guys and I'm the good guy. Actually you know what? Kagome confessed her love for me. So we are now officially a couple. Better luck next time Inuyasha," Koga exclaimed. Inuyasha's face turned red but his eyes were filled with tears. He was so frustrated and sad that he just turned around, walked out the door, sat on the stairs of front of the door, and started crying. Then he started mumbling to himself, "Why did I let him take you like that? Why, why, why? I'm such an idiot! I love you so much but now you're gone and you're no longer in love with me. You're in love with Koga. Koga, Koga, Koga! Why me? Why?" As Sango watched Inuyasha she thought about what Kagome said. (Kagome's voice) "Sango when I grow up and get married I want you to be my Bride's Maid. I'll bring you back to my time and you can get all dressed up. And Inuyasha and Miroku and Shippo and Kirara can come too." Sango thought about that and she said to herself, "I don't think I'm gonna be Kagome's Bride's Maid. So that means that I'm not gonna go back to her time and get all dressed up and meet her family." Everyone was devastated at what Koga had said. They had walked out of Koga's house with out saying good bye. Koga had a big smile on his face. Shippo still had Koga's cookies but he threw them to the ground and jumped on them, he was hoping Koga had seen that. They had slowly walked back to the village. But before they got to the village, they stopped and thought for a while. They thought about how much fun they had had with Kagome. Inuyasha was affected the most because he loved her and he knew her the longest.

* * *

Ok well um…I really don't know where I'm going with this. So I'm not gonna update for a while I have to think. With all my homework and cheer practice I cant think that much about my story so you're gonna have to wait for a while. Well hope you liked this chapter! Bye bye 


	7. Chapter 7: The Take Back

Wow…I haven't been here for a while…..Thanks xXFoolishXx for waiting! Thank you so much! Ok well what will happen now?

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Take Back**

As they sat there thinking about the good times, Inuyasha became angry. He got up and stomped off back to Koga's house. "Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Shippo said. "Come on you guys let's follow him," Miroku said. They hurried to follow Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha got to Koga's house, he knocked the door down and looked for Koga. Koga and Kagome were sitting on the couch relaxing. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Koga yelled. "I'm here for you," Inuyasha whispered under his breath. Inuyahsha grabbed Koga and they started fist fighting. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo soon arrived. "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. They fought for about a minute then Koga's mom yelled at them. "Take it outside boys! You're gonna make the house dirty!" "Ok mom!" Koga yelled. They fought on the way out the door.

"Aww Koga, mommy's little girl," Inuyasha said. "SHUT UP!" Koga yelled as he aimed his punch toward Inuyasha's head but missed. "You're really weak today Koga. I think that's a good thing," Inuyasha said. About 10 minutes later Koga was now on his back looking up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped on him to make sure he wouldn't move. "Give up Koga?" Inuyasha asked. Koga said nothing. "I take that as a yes," Inuyasha assumed.

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome. "Don't even think about following us Koga, because you're only gonna lose again," Inuyasha said. They then headed towards the village. "Where are you taking me?" Kagome demanded while trying to get away. No one answered. When they got to the village, Inuyasha headed straight for Lady Kaede's hut. "Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled. "Who?" Kagome said. "Kagome! Have you gotten your memory back?" Kaede said. "No she hasn't. I just fought Koga to get her back. Did you find a way to fix this?" Inuyasha said. "Not yet. Why don't you just help her get it back like I said?" Kaede asked. "We tried but it didn't work. Koga just took her, really, before we had the chance to do anything," Inuyasha said. "So what now?" he asked.

* * *

I know you're probably wondering "Why didn't Koga fight back?" well he gave up for now……Ok again you're gonna have to wait for a while…I'm really sorry…I'm so happy that this is successful Thanks to you Foolish THANK YOU! So what will happen? Till next chapter, SPS out! (SPSSimple Plan Sweetheart) 


	8. Sorry Everyone!

Okie people. I haven't been here in FOREVER! But I'm sorry. Kagome's Loss was a failure. I don't know where I was going with it. I thought about it a lot. But I didn't know where I was going. So, I'm really sorry everyone but, I'm gonna discontinue Kagome's Loss. I thought about a different story. It's based on a true story but in Inuyasha's world. Yeah. Ok, sorry everyone! I luv you! Thank you for all the reviews and everything! Hope to see your reviews on my new story when I finish chapter 1!

-Miss Emo


End file.
